Whispers from the heart
by jncasallas
Summary: Darren Criss has never met someone like her. She's different in all aspects to the girls he has known. Her life before they met is her biggest secret, fear, and motivation for better. So what happens when Darren falls in love with this impossible puzzle.
1. The first time

**Why hello this is my third story I've written. You can check out the others on quizilla I'm under starkid96. So this is not plagiarized :) well hope who ever reads this enjoys **

* * *

><p>.comriley_carter/set?id=38718589

**Im in love with a hobbit**

**Chapter 1**

God here I go again with another insane job. I should have listened to my mom when she told me to stick with working at the café with Oliver. Here I am in my yellow jeep driving back to my college at 7am on a Sunday morning when I should be sleeping or studying for my Anatomy exam. But me being me I couldn't turn down the chance to work at a theater. I found a parking spot quite easily right next to the door thank god cuz those boxes in the back are killer. I quickly got out of my car and propped the door open so it would be easier to get in. I grabbed the biggest box and began unloading the car. After about 20minutes of going back and forth with boxes and sweating a lot I had one left. The heaviest one… This will be fun… I lifted with all my might and started making my way when I tripped on the curb and dropped the box. I caught myself scraping my knee and hands in the process when I heard a load yelp of pain. I looked up through teary eyes to see a boy with dark curly hair bouncing up and down holding his foot dropping fbombs every other word. I shot up and ran to him.

"Oh my did I drop the box on your foot? Im so sorry" I was blushing a deep scarlet and tried to help him but he pushed my hands away and he didn't even look at me

"Fuck ya…. What the hell dude" he roared in pain. I was taken aback by the harshness of his word but I still felt bad for dropping the box on his foot but now I was mad for him being so rude. My face began to turn red for a whole nother reason and it was anger this time "Well Im sorry" I yelled "But theres no need to act a like an immature brat!" I stomped my foot and stormed inside leaving him in pain with a horrified look on his face. I walked/ran with tears in my eyes looking for Joey. I spotted him talking to a very tall and handsome looking guy with big muscles… and he was wearing a dress. I pushed that thought to the back of my mind and stormed up to Joey and tugged on the arm of his shirt. He turned around and his crooked smile quickly faded

"Carter whats the matter" He swiped his finger under both my eyes taking the tears away.

"Your friends are mean," I said in a small voice as he pulled me into a hug.

"Who? My friends aren't mean… well not normaly" he looked down at me stroking my hair.

"The one with the glasses and the dark curly hair" I pouted barrieing my head in his chest.

"Oh Darren." The man in the dress said with a big smirk.

"Darren? Why would Darren be mean hes like the nicest guy I know" I sarted playing with my hands and looked up a Joey threw my lashes.

"I sorta dropped a box on his foot" I whispered barley audible. A big grin spread across his face

"That's just Darren he over react sometimes hes going to feel really bad trust me" He smirked releasing me from the hug and pushing me in the direction of this so called Darren.

"Hey" Darren looked down at his feet and then up at me "I… I um. Im really sorry for flipping out" he swolloed nervously and I just gave him a deadpanned look and walked away. I was in no mood for an apology, especially from someone who can't control their temper. Not that I can but-

"Hey wait" I heard someone yell I turned to see the curly headed boy run threw the door towards my car. I rolled my eyes and sighed as I picked up all the stuff that fell out of the box. "Hey… Im really sorry" he frowned and started to help clean up the mess. "I know I came off as an ass but it did hurt." He handed me a rubber chicken. "And I know its no excuse but… I am sorry and I hope you can forgive me... soo…... ya" I looked at him and gave him a deadpanned look.

"Whatever" I mumbled not making eye contact trying to ignore him.

"Im Darren. Darren Criss it's nice to meet you." He gave me a charming smile and helped my to my feet. I bent down to pick up the box but he quickly beat me to it. "I think I'll carry this" I rolled my eyes annoyed and followed him inside.

"Hey you tow make nice" Joey strode up to us with a big smile.

"Ya we're the best of friends now" Darren said with a big smile knocking our shoulders together. I crossed my arms and pouted earning a frown from Darren. "Well I guess not" he put the box down on the stage and gave me a timid look.

"Look…. I have no idea what your name is" his tense shoulders relaxed. "But that's beside the point." He took in a big breath and looked into my eyes with hard look. "Im trying to apologize and its really not cool of you to keep ignoring me and treating me like Im an awful person" He said this with so much venom I was surprised I wasn't poisoned. I turned but he was already in front of me "I get I was rude but why are you acting like a baby?" his tone was mocking and harsh. I was now staring at my shoes fighting tears. I can't cry that just shows how weak I am but I couldn't help letting the tears slide down my face. "Oh god I didn't mean to make your cry" Darren tried pulling me into a hug but I shoved him back and threw my arms around Joeys neck and hugged him trying to fight back my sobs. His arms wrapped around my waist and he led me away and back to my car. He didn't say a word he just put me into the passenger seat and took my keys. I was rubbing my tear-swollen eyes as we pulled out of the parking lot.

"Where are we going?" I whispered looking out the window.

"To the café" Joey let out a big sigh, "Whats with you… that's so not like you to not forgive someone and it's really not like you to cry. Your you for crying out load your tough and you don't cry something's up and I need to know now!" his hand rested on my knee giving it a comforting squeeze.

"I don't know. I guess the whole dad thing is getting to me" I let my mind drift back to two weekends ago.

"Carter you cant let him get to you" Joey stopped at a red light a turned to me. "Hes.. Well the way he is and you just need to except that." He brushed the hair out of my face.

"Ya.. I guess your right." I finally let myself smile "Can we get something to drink then head back to the theater?

"Sure" Joey gave me his famous crocked smile

"And Joey"

"Ya?"

"The lights green" at that moment the car behind us beeped

"Shit" he mumbled turning on the quaint street where Belles Café stood. We got out and headed to our normal seats at the bar.

"Aye kid" I heard Oliver say.

"Hey Olly" I gave him the best smile

"What's the matter?" Oliver cupped my face in his hands to look me in the eye

"Joeys friends are mean …and things are getting to me" He kissed my forehead and tucked the loose hair behind my ear

"I'll get you guys you're usual." He walked away and I couldn't help but smile.

"You like him" Joey nudged my arm earning a glare from me.

"I do not he's just Oliver"

"You like him I think it's the accent" he smiled

"Hes my best friend shut up Joey" I laughed pushing him. Oliver came back with Joey's coffee and my hot chocolate.

"Here ya go" He paused and looked at me glaring at Joey "And Carter stop being so miffed all the time"

"Haha your hilarious" Oliver smirked and Joey was rolling his eyes

"I'll stop by later. I got a couple more tables" he walked around the bar and kissed the top of my head. Joey and chatted about nothing really the weather, sports, music, dragons, and me forgiving Darren. After we were finished Joey paid and I left the tip. Of course I left a very generous tip cuz well this was Oliver's station and I couldn't not give him a good tip.

"I'll see you tonight" I heard him call as we were leaving "Aye Carter" I turned to look at him "And thank for the tip love" he winked at me and I blushed ever so slightly.


	2. Stage Lights

**Im in love with a hobbit**

**Chapter 2**

Joey and I walked in the theater to see Nick Lang yelling at Darren. Joey chuckled softly as he figured out why they were fighting. We approached them and I felt my heart racing. Hes kinda cute why didn't I notice this before. Shut up Carter you don't know him! Just be nice and forgive him then see what happens.

"Darren when are you going to finish the songs?" Nick yelled getting more flustered.

"Im working on it songs don't write themselves I need time" Darren whined, stomping his foot in a childish manner.

"Well you need to hurry so we can actually have an efficient rehearsal" Nick turned on the spot running straight into me.

"Oh! Sorry Anderson" he patted my shoulder and stalked off.

"Hey" I looked over to see Darren staring at me intensely.

"Ill give you guys a minute to talk" I glared at Joey for leaving me alone with him.

"Hey… Ummm you know I'm really sorry right?" he looked at me with so much guilt. "Im sorry I made you cry" his head dropped as if he was ashamed of himself.

"Its fine" I lifted his head up by his chin so he could look me in the eyes. "I'm fine. We can just forget about it" I smiled lightly.

"Thanks, You know I still don't know your name." he smiled taking my hand from his face and holding it with both hands giving me a broad smile. I was surprised how the mood changed so suddenly.

"I.. I'm ummm" I blushed furiously at his light flirting "I'm Carter." I managed to choke out.

"And what may I ask in your first name?" he took a half step closer so we were about 5 inches apart.

"That is my first name." I took a step back and he dropped my hands "My last name if your interested is Anderson."

"Carter Anderson." he said with a smile. "It's got character." Darren put his hand on my shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "Well I have to go write some sheet music would you care to join Me." he smiled broadly.

"Ummm. I think Im going to stay here and figure out how to work the lights. But I will see you around." I shifted my weight uncomfortably.

"Ok see you around Carter Anderson." He left me with a wink and feeling a little light headed. Was he just flirting with me?

"How did it go?" I turned to see Joey.

"I think he was flirting with me." I shook my head in disbelief who would want me?

"Ahh no that's just Darren he's super nice and touchy feely he can be taken as flirtatious." he put his arm around me and led me to where the stage lights were. "But if it's bugging you I can tell him to stop."

"No it's fine I can handle myself. But he seems nice I guess." I shrugged. Joey quickly pulled me by the shoulders to face him.

"You like him! Darren and Carter sitting in a tree k i s s i n g"" he began to shake me playfully. "I thought you liked Oliver!"

"I do not like Oliver how many times do I have to say we are just friends! And as for Darren I don't even know the kid aside from the fact that he can't control his temper." My eyes narrowed but Joey just ignored my comment.

"It would be so funny watching those two fight over you." he grinned to himself "If it was a fist fight Darren would lose but probably get in a couple of good hooks. But if it was a battle with words Darren would probably still lose

becau-" I quickly put my hand over his mouth.

"Joey you're rambling again" He licked my hand and I pulled away. "Ewww Joey don't lick me," I laughed wiping my hand down his shirt. "Wow Joey you have abs." I poked him where his abs were. "They're like really nice." he got a triumphant smile and we finished our walk to the lights.

"You know Darren's having a lot of trouble writing those songs, you should help him."

"I don't know I really have to figure out how to work the light." I was now playing with random switches to see what would happen.

"You know you really need a boyfriend." Joey was leaning against the wall behind me.

"What makes you say that?" I had my back to Joey so he couldn't see me roll my eyes.

"Because you haven't had a boyfriend since junior year of high school." he chuckled lightly.

"Shut up no one likes you." I joked and at that moment a man walked in wearing a dress.

"Hey Joey. Hey Carter." he gave me a wide smile and I couldn't help but laugh. "What do I have something on my face?" he began wiping of the invisible dirt from his face.

"No it's just that you're wearing a dress. And how do you know my name?" I smiled.

"Joey never shuts up about you." we both turned to Joey, seeing him blush.

"I do not!" Joey said defensively.

"Aww Joey you love me." Joey just blushed more and I turned back to the mystery man.

"I'm Joe Walker by the way." he stuck out his hand and took it willingly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" we still had our hands together.

"The pleasure is all mine" he gave my hand a light kiss and I giggled my embarrassing schoolgirl giggle.

"Joe come on we have to run through our lines." Bonnie called.

"Ok be right there." He called back. "Well maybe I could give you a call sometime."

"Yeah I would like that." I grabbed a pen and took his hand and wrote my number across the back of it. "Call me any time." I smiled and he left with a wink.

"Wow Carter's got game." Joey said hugging me from behind.

"Haha very funny Joseph." I pushed him off me and began playing with the lights again.

"What do you think Oliver and Darren would think?" he teased.

"Oliver would be happy for me because he's my best friend once again." I said playfully punching him, "And as for Darren I don't know the kid so nothing.

"Darren probably really likes you too." Joey said in a matter of fact tone.

"Well that's probably not true." I shrugged. "Why would he like me anyway?"

"Carter I thought we talked about this, you're awesome! Any guy would like you! Come on we need to work on this low self esteem!" he picked me up and twirled me around. "You know what this means?" he said excitedly setting me down.

"Oh no." I put my hand up defensively. "Please Joey you know I hate it! I'm too young to die!" I whined dramatically.

"SHOPPING SPREEEEEEE!" he yelled jumping up and down.

"You're insane." I laughed. _Why would Darren like me anyway?. I mean I'm me, I'm not his type… I mean I'm Joe's type I can tell… but not Darren's type but he's soooo cute… You don't even know him Carter you just think hes cute don't let your hormones get control over you!_

"HEY CAN YOU TURN ON THE STAGE LIGHTS?"

**Darren's POV**

"Jeeze Bonnie loud enough" I joked earning a punch in the arm "Ouch sorry" She raised her first to hit me again "Joe save me" I ran behind Joe while every one else laughed at us.

"Your such a baby Darren" she crossed her arms and pouted

"Well at least im not a beast" I teased she just glared at me

"One more comment out of you and I'll rip off your favorite appendage!" she scolded I quickly covered my crouch with me hands

"No not Phillip!" I said dramatically while Joe, Brian, and Nick began laughing hysterically.

"You named it-? You know what I don't want to know, and where are the lights?" Just then random lights started to turn on. Every light but the stage light turned on and I could tell Bonnie was getting mad.

"You know what I'll go turn it on" Bonnie was seething now

"No! I think I'll do it" I ran past Bonnie, down the isle, and up the stairs to where the lights were. I didn't want her to scare the new girl away I mean I've done enough damage. "Hey Anderson. Hey Joey" I greeted waking into the sound and light booth

"Hi Darren" they said in unison. I saw Carter trying to figure out witch one was the stage light. "Its this one" I said leaning into her (a little more than necessary) to turn on the light. I looked over to see her blushing

"You ok?" I smiled knowing that she was into me

"Ya im per-perfectly fine" she stuttered out

"Well ok if you need me to teach how the lights work I can" I gave her a cocky grin knocking our shoulders together.

"I'm fine I can figure it out" she said alittle mean

"Well ok? Did I do something?"

"Ya" she said bluntly

"Can you tell me what it was?" I was now theraly confused

"She hates when people are cocky" I turned to see Joey raising an eyebrow at me. I knew we were going to be talking about this later.

"Oh, im sorry I was just trying to be funny I guess" maybe this girl really doesn't like me. Damn!

"Its fine…. But thanks" she looked up at me and for the first time I really looked at her. And man was she gorgeous. Her insanely pretty smile, her long neon red hair, her small figure, and those big brown eyes I don't think I've ever seen eyes that big or captivating. Man I have to make this girl mine. "Umm is there something on my face" she started wiping her face self-consciously.

"Ahh… no im just… umm ah… I have to go…do..um stu-.. Rehearsal !" I whipped around and practically ran down the stairs. Smooth Darren real smooth. Now she thinks you're a total dimwit and your stuck up and cocky. God could my day get any worse. At that moment my foot got caught on one of the electrical wires sending me down the stairs with a loud thud. My shirt got caught on the railing ripping and so did my pants. When I finally hit the floor I saw my glasses were broken and twisted. I looked up to see Joey and Carter running down the stairs toward me. My upper torso was lying on the ground and my legs were elevated on the stairs. I let my head fall back as pain racked threw my body.

"Oh my god Dare are you ok!" Joey yelled

"We need to get him to a hospital!" Carter sounded petrified.

"I'm fine. Really." I began to sit up but Carter quickly stopped me "Can I please just sit up?"

"No. I need to check if you did anything to your neck" I laid back down in my former position. Her hands wrapped around my neck feeling for well I have no idea. Wait what is she even doing? She began to lightly touch random spots on my head till she touched one that had me howling in pain "You might have a sprained neck and a concussion we should get you to the ER" her hands soothingly went threw my hair.

"Really im fine" I argued trying to sit up

"Darren listen to Carter she knows what she talking about" Joey scolded "What do we do Carter?"

"Ok now just help me get him to his feet" they wrapped an arm around me and hoisted me up "Now just be very careful don't shake his head" we slowly walked to the door

"WHAT HAPPENED TO DARREN!" someone yelled I was in to much pain to look up but I was pretty sure It was Lauren

"He fell down the stairs Carter and I are going to take him to the hospital" Joey yelled from the door "I'll call you guys when we find out if he's ok" I felt Carters hand stroke my back as they helped me into Joey's car.

"I'll sit in the back with him to make sure he's ok" I was laying on my back my head in Carter's lap. She began to stroke my hair with her hand and I leaned into the soothing touch. I concentrated on how it felt to be held by her instead of the aching pain the rest of my body was in. "How are you feeling Darren?" I opened my eyes to look up at her.

"In pain but I'll be fine. Really I don't need to go to the hospital" she gave me a skeptical look.

"You might have a sprained neck and a concussion I pretty sure that not fine" she gave me a sad smile

"I dought that highly" I said in a mock tone her only response was the raise of an eyebrow

**2 hours later**

"Well Mr. Criss it looks like you have a sprained neck and a concussion" Doctor Stacks said. "We will need to keep you over night to make sure the swelling in your neck goes down" I groaned

"Oh your lucky you didn't split you head open" Joey joked.

"Who ever got you here really knew what they were doing" Joey and I both turned to Carter. Doctor Stacks made the connection that this was her work "Well young lady you're very smart are you in college"

"Yes sir I'm a senior" She had a polite smile

"Well I can tell that your majoring in medical Science I wouldn't be surprised to see you get snatched up by a hospital pretty fast" The doctor praised her and then exited the room.

"Thanks Carter" she looked at me and a big smile spread across her face

"No problem. I told you you'd have a sprained neck and a concussion." She stuck her tongue out playfully me doing the same

"You two are such children" Joey said sitting in the chair next to me bed. I started to pick at my neck brace but my hand was quickly swatted away.

"Ouch! What was that for?" I was now pouting giving Carter my best puppy dog eyes

"Oh don't be a baby" she swatted my hand again as I went to go adjust my wrist brace.

"I'm not being a baby why don't you try falling down a flight of stairs" I stuck my tongue out and she just laughed at me

"You two are adorable" We both glared at Joey and he just raised his hands defensively.

"Hay! God Carter you had me going mental" I looked over to see a tall English guy standing in the door.

"I'm sorry" she had a guilty look on her face "I was just making sure Darren was ok" she gave him a half hearted smile and I couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy towards this guy.

"Its fine love" he hugged her and kissed her on the forehead "You just scared me. So is this the block that made you cry?" he quickly glared at me and I returned the gesture.

"Yes but that not the point Darren's actually nice now can you just drive me home? I have a lot to tell you" he slipped an arm around her waist and I had took look away so I wouldn't glare dagger at him.

"I'll see you later Darren" Carter patted my foot "I hope you feel better" she left saying nothing else with that annoying British dude.

"Dude you got the hots for her"

"Shut up" I glared at Joey and began to pick at me wrist brace

"Oh come on Darre-" I cut him off

"Shut up Joey I just want to sleep"

"But Da-"

"Goodnight Joey!" I yelled

"Fine goodnight. I hope you know I staying here all night you should be nice to me," Joey grumbled. I just rolled my eyes and drifted into a not so peaceful sleep wondering who the hell was that guy.


End file.
